$ \left(\dfrac{8}{125}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{125}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{8}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{5}{2}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{8}$ So $\left(\dfrac{8}{125}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=\left(\dfrac{125}{8}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{5}{2}$